nigelian_nanomachinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Σ-σ Version stat changes
Base Stat Changes Please not that I may not have included every single change (I believe I forgot the Nido recordings) because there were a lot and nobody's perfect ;~; Also, use ctrl F and the name, they're all spelled right. If you're on your phone, there's usually a find on page option somewhere. If you're on a mac, get the hell off my website. Butterfree- HP up 5 to 65, Def up 10 to 60, SP atk up 15 to 95, Speed up 5 to 75. Now Learns Signal Beam at level 23 Beedrill- Atk up 20 to 100, Def up 5 to 50 Speed up 10 to 85 Pidgeot- Atk up 5 to 85, speed up 15 to 106 Raticate- Hp up 10 to 65, now has hyper cutter instead of run away Fearow- Atk up 5 to 95, both defenses up 10 Arbok- HP up 15, Sp. Atk up 5 (Since Most Poison Moves are special now) Raichu- Sandslash- SP def up 15 to 70, learns magnitude at level 28 Nidoqueen- SP attk up to 98, Atk down to 72, learns sludge bomb at level 38 Nidoking- Attk up 10 to 102, SP attk down to 72, 5 points to hp, learns earthquake at level 40 Clefable- def up 10, sp. attk up 5 Ninetails- sp. attk up 9 Wigglytuff- <3 both defs up 15, sp attk up 10, learns hyper voice at level 38 Vileplume- hp up 10, learns giga drain at level 38 Parasect- His base stats are way better than I thought. Not sure what to do now 0~0 hp up 10 and learns leafblade at level 35 Venomoth- err, 5 to each. And I usually don't like type changes but He really should be psychic bug, so he is now. Dugtrio- hp up 10, and atk up 5 Persian- Atk up 10, spd up 5 Golduck- Sp atk to 98 Primeape- atk up 8 to 113, 5 to both defenses Poliwrath- atk up 5, sp atk up 10 Alakazam- evolves from Kadabra at level 42 Machamp- evolves from Machoke at level 42 Golem- evolves from graveler at level 42 Rapidash- 5 to all stats Magneton- hp up 10, learns thunderbolt at level 53 Farfetch'd- ALL STATS UP 30. MUAHAHAAHAH. EXCEPT DEFENSE AND sp defense only 20 Dodrio- atk and sp. def both up 10 Dewgong- sp. attk up 20 to 90 Muk- all stats up 5, learns posion tail at level 40 Cloyster- LOL JK HE'S FINE Gengar- evolves from Haunter at 42 Onix- atk up 25, hp up 5 Hypno- sp atk up 10, sp def up 10 Kingler- sp def and hp up 10 Electrode- sp. attk up 5, hp up 5 Exeggutor- Hp up 10 Marowak- atk, hp, and sp def up 5 Hitmonchan- spd up 8 Lickitung- You know what? Some things can stay bad... Weezing- hp up 10, def up 5 Rhydon- sp def up 10 Chansey- def up 10 to 15, sp attk up 15 to 50 Tangela- sp def up 15, hp up 10, learns solarbeam at 46 Kangaskhan- atk up 5 Seadra- hp up 15 Seaking- all stats up 5, learns megahorn earlier (level 43) Mr. Mime- hp up 20, def up 5, sp attk up 5 Jynx- def up 15, speed up 4, learns aurora beam at level 32 Electabuzz- both atks up 5, and sp def up 5 Magmar- see above (no sp def) Pinsir- learns megahorn at level 52 Flareon- learns fire punch at level 40 porygon- sp atk up 10 Omastar- speed up 10 Kabutops- learns rock throw at 44, waterfall at 46 Aerodactyl- learns rock throw at level 36 Location changes Sandshrew is now on Route 4.Vulpix is now on route 7Bellsprout is now on route 25Slowpoke is now on route 3Staryu is now on route 12 with an old or good rod.Magmar is in the Pokemon MansionPinsir AND Scyther are now in the Diglett Tunnel as well. (Because I said so)Mr. Mime, Lickitung and other stuff are now in some grass I put in Celadon City. Move changes Poison Tail- Base power is now 75 Twineedle- Base power is now 40 Fury Cutter- Base power is now 40 Solarbeam- Base power is now 170. hueheu FAQs, FASs, and FAGs *For one thing, read the text from trainers after you fight them if they're custom or in gyms. *Q: Where are the rematches? *A: They are unlocked after completing the entire postgame quest (The Sapphire).Then, go where you normally would after this. *Q: Who is which gym leader? *A: Play and find out, foggot *Yes, I know that your rival gets an original starter. This was intentional. *Q: YOU SHOULD PUT IN gen 4/5/6 pokemon here *A: YOU SHOULD WATCH A YOUTUBE VIDEO ON SWITCHING SPRITES AND THEN BE WILLING TO DO THAT SEVERAL TIMES *Q: Will you do stat changes for Johto mons? *A: It depends if there's interest. Let me know! *If it's not on this list, I welcome any suggestions or bug reports.